dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball XV
Dragon Ball XV Dragon Ball XV Dragon Ball Xtreme Vegeta 150 years after the ending of Dragon Ball GT... Goku JR and Vegeta JR fight to protect earth. But, The Z-Warriors and friends are training on the training planet, some under 10X gravity training, and others are relaxing... So everyone has Halos. Because they have been sent to other world they are in there most flawlessforms. Vegeta is still training hard to defeat Goku, and Goku is still competing against him. Tien and Chiaotzu have had their hidden potential unlocked by Guru. And Piccolo has fused with Guru and Cargo, thus making him exceed Super Saiyan 3. Yamcha is training with Tien and Chiaotzu. Krillin is rarly training, just homemaking with 18. Videl and Pann have settled down she and Pan hardly ever think about fighting anymore. Gohan however, took a 70 year break, to Goku's dismay. And Gohan has started training again... Everything is going good until... The Z-Warriors and friends had a happy reunion, all eating and haning out at Bulmas house they turn on the TV, and a tournament is announced! In 2 months Other world will host a tournament... Whoever wins, is the most powerful fighter in the universe and gets any one wish granted to them from the new Grand Supreme Kai. Vegeta scoffed at the idea and said "We all know what happened last time we got greedy right?" "Haha yeah those were the days." Goku sipped a cold one and said "If you like getting horns stabbed through you, and watching everyone you know die a brutal... Brutal death..then yeah! haha" Vegeta stood up and said "If I go fight in that torunament I get to knock you off of your pedostal Kakarot! And I will prove myself! Bulma sign me up!!" Bulma grabbed Vegeta's ear and said "I cant believe you would ruin a good reunion over a fight Vegeta!" The team and their friends all laughed for a while. But they all knew that in 2 months they had to win that tourney! Vegeta practiced his moves in Dr.Briefs' new 100,000 times normal gravity chamber. Trunks and Goten said they would train, but they just hunted girls... Goku of course put all of his moves to the test in hopes that he would win the tournament. Vegeta thought to himself "Kakarot heh.. laugh all you want, but you'll be sobbing when your on the wrong side of the ring with me haha!" Bulma yelled "Vegeta! How do you want your steak" Vegeta slipped on his head and said "Ughh woman would you.... Medium.....rare..." Finally the two months were over... The Z-Fighters entered and they all easily pushed through the preliminaries but heres their matchup: Chiaotzu VS Krillin Vegeta VS Pikkon Goten VS Yamcha Tien VS Android 18 Goku VS Trunks Piccolo VS Gohan Tarble VS Videl (neither of whom was training) Pan VS Uub Olibu VS Arqua Tapion VS a mysterious masked man... The first match started! Chiaotzu and Krillin clutched their fists and charged at eachother! Krillin used a scatter KameHameHa which Chiaotzu deflected at Krillin. As soon as Krillin saw the blast were coming, he used an energy barrier to nulifie them. Chiaotzu fired a super Dodon Ray that nearly eliminated Krillin. Then, Chiaotzu kneed Krillin in the face and threw him across the ring, Krillin caught himself and used his homing energy wave on Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu tried dodging but then stood right in front off Krillin and smirked, Krillin noticed this and used the blast to forward it to Chiaoztus back. However Chiaotzu was using after image and Krillins own blast nailed him in the face! Krillin was knocked down and Chiaotzu stood up in mid air and shot several tri beams at Krillin, leaving a pile of dust in the way, Chiaotzu was sure Krillin would be kocked out, but Krillin kept going! They traded punches and Krillin was going all out, however Chiaotzu was gaining the upper hand. Krillin:Ughh. Chiaotzu: You shouldve kept up your training! Chiaoztu then kicked Krillins neck and threw him so high through two moons. Then As Krillin caught himself Chiaotzu blasted him with a ultra Dodon Ray, knocking Krillin out. As Krillin was recovering from his wounds 18 came up to him and drew him very close. Krillin began blushing and 18 kissed his cheek. Krillin started grinning and 18 held him very close and whispered in his ears "guess what ISNT happening tonight" She patted him and the back and went back to the Hotel Room. Vegeta slammed the door, kissed her and thus began one heck of a night! The next day came... and it was time for Vegeta to fight Pikkon Pikkon: Vegeta I saw you cut your hair! You've gotten stronger too... Vegeta: As have you...Pikkon. The two warriors walked up towards the ring and heard the audience cheering. Pikkon and Vegeta looked eachother square in the eyes and began powering up! Pikkon charged up and focused two Ki balls in each hand and swung them at Vegeta. Who barely managed to evade them. Vegeta and Pikkon clashed, each time they punched it felt like thunder was clapping. They were both just warming up though. Pikkon used his Hyper Tornado and Vegeta, who got pummled into the ground. Vegeta grunted and then laughed, as he than grabbed Pikkon and used Dirty Fireworks on him. Pikkon was scratched a little bit. He put his feet back on the ground and used his thunder flash technique, but Vegeta just used explosive wave to negate all of it. Pikkon scoffed and brushed his shoulders off, and was surprised to see Vegeta still standing. Vegeta had his arms crossed, classic Vegeta stance. Vegeta then began charging up with his arms crossed. The whole planet was shaking... Vegeta yelled SUPER...EXPLOSIVE WAVE!! and it sent Pikkon falling flat on his head. Pikkon stood up and swung on Vegeta, who caught his arm and broke it. Little did Vegeta know, Pikkon can regenerate. Pikkon swung at Vegeta once more and landed a punch to his nose. Vegeta felt nothing... He then kicked Pikkon in the face and knocked him out, winning the battle. After the match, the two warriors had a little bit of a meetup, in which Pikkon congratulated Vegeta on his Victory. Vegeta just smirked at Pikkon and walked off. The next day it was Goten VS Yamcha! Gohan rushed to Yamcha and said "Ya know... Youre kinda fighting a member of the Son family... AND he's a Super Saiyan! Do you really think you can do that?" Yamcha Scoffed... "Don't worry I got this whole thing under control. The winner is at the edge of the ring ya know bro." Yamcha flirted with girls until the start of the match. Goten: Lets go Dumbcha! Yamcha: Come and get me punk. Goten fled at Yamcha who used his afterimage to fool Goten. Goten and Yamcha finally made contact Goten seemed like he forgot how to punch.Yamcha however was training the whole 150! Yamcha used his wolf fang fist on Goten and Goten grabbed Yamchas hand and kicked his stomach over and over. Yamcha then focused all his power on each hand and used a two hand KAMEHAMEHA on Goten's back. Yamcha kicked Goten's spine knocking him to the floor. Yamcha: Go ahead Goten... Go SSJ Goten: Urghhh If you wish... HAAAAAA!!!!! Goten went ASSJ and stomped his foot on the ground, and yelled "This is where it ends!" The two once again started brawling, Yamcha, again had the upper hand. Yamcha: Let me show you my new technique...yahhhhhhhhhh The ground started shaking, all of the Z-Fighters were shocked, except Vegeta. Yamchas whole body was surrounded by and odd SSJ like red fire. Goku: He's powerful, but no match for any of us.. Vegeta: I could smoke a billion of him, without even a sweat. Piccolo thought to himself He's right... Vegeta is hiding a secret from us... Vegeta's determination has come through, is he stronger than Goku!? No... He cant be... But theres something about him thats a bit different... I DONT KNOW WHAT! Meanwhile Yamcha finished powering up. His whole body seemed Kaio Ken like. He dashed at Goten and knocked him in his ribs, then he punched his eye about 200times in one second and flew in the air, while Goten while still recovering from Yamchas punches. Yamcha powered up his new technique "Yamcha.... WOLF FANG BLAST!!!!" The blast was similar to Dragon Fist, and it sent Goten flying into space. Goten shook himself up and came charging down and yelled "Take this idiot!" while Yamcha was flexing his muscled for the girls, decked his clear across the head. Yamcha was inches from the edge. He looked up and saw Goten coming. Goten Kicked Yamchas face into the ground. Goten: "Take this and this and this! I'll show you!" Yamcha waited until Goten got tired, which was a solid 45 seconds and finally, punched Goten so hard, he knocked Goten out for a cold 10 seconds, winning the match. Goten was left dazed and brought to the local infirmary. Yamcha met up with the others, and they congratulated him on his victory. Goku and Vegeta were shoveling their faces full of food. Yamcha was getting plently of numbers that night. Master Roshi: My, I have taught you well Yamcha and Goku. You have surpassed everything I have ever taught you, and I hope you use it wisely, understand. Goku: Right! well, my match is coming up in a few days! You'll see plenty of--- Vegeta: Me pummeling your face in? Goku: Yeah... Right. The group had a good laugh and went to sleep. But the mysterious question arose. Who was the mysterious man who dominated several fighters in the prelimenaries?? The very next day Tien was stretching and preparing for the fight with 18. Tien: Ahh you guys ready to see some of this? Old Kai unlocked me and Chiaotzus potential. So I have a very strong chance. But since #18 fused with Hell Fighter 18. Shes gotten pretty tough as well. Vegeta: I hope she dosent rough you up too bad, three eyes. Tien: Same old Vegeta. Vegeta: You guys just wait and see... After 150 years I have been training non-stop perfecting a new technique under 100,000 times normal gravity. I have perfected a new stage, where I can easily exceed anything you have ever seen. Just wait. Tien: You cant get past a SSJ4 quit bluffing. Vegeta: You saw the way I ascended past normal SSJ three times didnt you? Tien: whatever. Finally, 18 and Tien stepped into the ring. The announcer said go and they started the fight! Tien used Double Dodon day which 18 deflected and countered with a power blitz. The blast barely missed Tien, then, the two clashed. Tien has limited energy, but super 18 has infinite! Tien used the four witches technique, and led 18 to the edge. However 18 kneed Tien on the ribs and bashed his head to the ground. 18 kicked his neck and almost knocked him out. Tien then began powetring up. Tien was surrounded by a white energy with purple lightning. Goku: Wow 18's almost as strong as super 17 was! But I doubt Tien can make it. Tien Finished powering up and an kiai exploded in all directions. Causing a huge hurricane. Tien then took off his weighted wristbands. Tien: Lets finish this! 18 rushed at Tien and attacked him so fast he couldnt raise his fist. She then fired several power blitz' at his back sending him high in the air she caught up wth him and kicked his stomach so hard he came smashing back to the ground. She then did Accel Dance and bombarded him with ki waves. Tien activated Barrier which nulified the blasts. 18: Hmm my readers indicate he hasnt hardly gotten hurt at all! I should crank it up a bit! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tien used almost all of his energy on the barrier and he charged through the Accel Dance up towrds 18 and he headbutted her at full strength. He then elbowed her in the back of the head and grabbed her arm and threw her down towards the ground. She landed and used a finger beam at him which hit him in the head and left him in a Daze. He fell out of the ring and almost touched the ground but he helped himself get back up and used his NEO TRI BEAM to send 18 flying into the audience chairs! Tien barely won. Tien: What an awesome match. I better keep up my training! 18: Whatever... Krillin: hey hun, wats for dinner? 18: You'll find that out later. (-; 18 took Krillin back the room and well... use your imagination. The next day Krillin was invigorated and waited for the next match. Goku VS Trunks!? Goku was eating some Jiaozi and Tensendon and lots of it. "Hey Trunks shouldnt you be eating you need your strength!" Said Goku with his mouth full. Trunks sighed and said "Whatever......" They looked at the clock and realized it was almost time for the match! "Just leave the tab on the table the waiters will come and get it. Just as Goku put down the 1,000 Zeni tab, as soon as blinked it was gone. "Hmm that's funny I bet the wind took it, Trunks left 1,000 Zeni on the table again but just as soon as they turned their back it was gone again. They proceeded to go to the ring, where they would fight. The match started and Trunks and Goku clashed and exchanged blows. Trunks went ASSJ and Goku just stayed at base. Trunks used Finish Buster and Goku deflected it. Goku fired many Chi balls at Trunks. Trunks kept using afterimage and wild sense and waited for Goku to use all of his energy. Goku hadnt even broke half a sweat when he noticed Trunks wasnt there. Trunks managed to fly right behind him and kicked his neck. However, Goku did not budge. Trunks used flurry fist, but Goku just stood still. "Is that it Trunks... So much for the tough guy act huh? Ughh" Goku punched his stomach and sent him soaring out of the ring. Vegeta sighed "10 minutes... You Trunks, are not my son..." Trunks looked puzzled and uttered "F-Father!?. The crowd went home unhappy but excited to see the next match! Vegeta once more had a run in with the mysterious Masked Man. "You want to know who I am don't you... Dark Prince?" uttered the masked man. "How the--- How do you know who I am!?" "I know all about you." The man said as he tapped his head. Then he dissapeared again. Vegeta once more tossed and turned in the night, and while Bulma was fast asleep. He searched the city, looking for the man. He saw nothing but streetlights and random people. Vegeta began to grow tired of the looking so he went back to sleep. The Z-Warriors woke up the next morning ready to see a crazy battle, Gohan VS Piccolo! Vegeta walked with Bulma and Goku's family to the ring. Trunks sensed a power that was familiar "haha! It's my Bro!" "Hello Trunks how has it been?" Said Tapion with a smile. Trunks ran up to Tapion and said "Sorry I missed you fighting in the preliminaries I was kinda--- " "Flirting with girls?" Interrupted Tapion. The two conversed for a little bit. "AND SO THE NEXT MATCH STARTS" Announced the Announcer. Gohan VS Piccolo! "Go easy on me Piccolo". Gohan said, jokingly. Piccolo glanced at Gohan with a glare in his eyes and said "No.." Gohans eyes widened and he got in stance. Annoncer: Are you ready? Fight! Gohan used Elder Kai unlock. Piccolo powered up as well. The two clashed. Gohan landed a swift kick to Piccolo's head palmed him in the face. Piccolo used his strech arms to hurl Gohan in the air, and fired a paralyze beam at him. Gohan was frozen, Piccolo went up higher and used his stretch arms again but this time to crash Gohan through moons, toppling them and cutting them in half. "Whoaah" Exclaimed Gohan. Then, Piccolo let him go and at the speed of light, kicked Gohan down to the ground. Piccolo then used Kiai Cannon to send a huge moon crashing down on Gohan. Piccolo landed on the ground. There was a strange silence for a minute. Then, sure enough Gohan picked up the moon. "Thats the Gohan I know ...". "AMAZING Gohan is lifting up a moon with his right hand this is unbelieveable" yelled the announcer into the mic. Gohan then focused his Ki and shot the moon in the sky and shot a Ki blast at it. Light began raining from the sky. "Some nice fireworks Gohan" said Piccolo. "I know..." Replied Gohan. Piccolo stood guard and said "But that'll get you killed yaaah!". Gohan shot a Kamehameha at Piccolo which blocked, but Gohan made it go in the sky and made it rain KAMEHAMEHA's. Piccolo managed to dodge them and even counter Gohan's Masenko. Tarble:...Right... The announcer called the match and Videl attacked Tarble. Videl hit him left, right, kicked his nose gave it her all. Tarble was knocked on the floor. Videl kneed him in the face and scissor kicked him and threw him out of the ring Tarble caught himself and powered up. Tarble: This is what I call GALICK GUN! HAAA! Tarble fired a galick Gun. But It was weaker than Kid Gokus Kamehameha. It hit Videl and she flew out of the ring. Tarble: Whoa...haha I won I won brother haah! Vegeta ignored Tarble and went back to the food court. It was about 5:00 PM. He ordered a cold one. He sipped and looked at the moons and how they shined. He also reminisced on the days when he, Nappa and Raditz would terrorize planets. Then, he looked at Trunks flirting with girls, and Bulma shopping and he realized how far he came. Then he felt a eerie cold feelng, of a mixture of evil and lonliness. He shook himself and went back to the hotel. As he turned around he saw the weird masked man who was fighting in the tournaments sitting down on a staircase, smoking a cigar. The strange man took a slight glance at Vegeta. Vegeta ignored this and just looked at the man coldly. And as Vegeta was walking away, he turned his head back. but sure enough, the man wasnt there. "Who could that weirdo be, he seems so familiar but I just cant place my finger on it." That night Vegeta had odd dreams of a voice cursing Saiyans and repeating "You Saiyans are far too overconfident in your abilities." over an over and images of a blast going through Vegeta's chest and just a softspoken arrogant laugh. Then a smooth voice of a beautiful girl began giving a small meek laugh, saying "So much for the Prince" Then Vegeta was all alone in just blacklistening to the voices of these two visions. "Who?! me SHUTTUP!" Vegeta gasped and woke up Bulma. "Errrr what's wrong Vegeta?". He stuttered "Nothing... Just a nightmare..." He woke up the next morning feeling a little disturbed. But he still got the nerve to go to Pan and Uub's match. He was walking in his leather vest with a black tank top and black jeans, also rocking the signature Gloves. As soon as Vegeta walked to the ring he heard Pan saying "I'M GONNA BEAT HIM SO BAD JUST YOU---" without a second to waste Vegeta intervined and said "Will you shut up you pathetic little crybaby?! Honestly you make my ears bleed with your squabble!" Before Vegeta could even get to finish the announcer called the match and in 30 seconds it began! Pan and Uub got into stances. "There's one benefit from training with Goku non-stop for a century, and that's learning all his moves while you were learning new kissing techniques and how to impress the boy you had a crush on 150 years ago." Pan spat out her gum and said "Shut up and fight." As soon and she said that Uub began showing complete ownership of the battle dodging her every punch and kick and countering with an attack twice as strong. After about three minutes, Pan was almost out of breath and Uub was just warming up. "Wow this is the most boring match!" said Goku. Uub used Paralyze beam on Pan and kicked her out of the ring. After the battle they all returned to their rooms. Vegeta went to sleep and had an unusually good sleep. The next day, Olibu was fighting Arqua. Olibu won the match. After the match, The Z-Fighters went out to eat and Vegeta saw that masked man again. Vegeta ran over to him and the man dissapeared again! Vegeta then entered a dark alley with only one light. Next thing you know. A silenced gun fired and the lights went out. Vegeta and the masked man were all alone in this dark, spooky area. Vegeta lowered his chi level, and began searching using his Saiyan senses. Vegeta said to himself "Hmmm I can't sense this guy anywhere... Could be be a----"..."Android??" Said the man. Vegeta chuckled... "17, how long has it been?? I'm going to wipe that smirk off your ugly face!!". Before Vegeta even reached his arm up, the Android moved and took off his mask and said... "Listen Veggy... I'm not Super 17 anymore I've actually changed... Yemma saw that and gave me a place up here. It's not bad... So since I've been down here I found a new way to increase my power... The Energy Generator... So I have become twice as strong as more than a century ago. And I'm not evil, as you would say anymore...". The man put his mask back on and bid farewell. "W-Wait!!!!" yelled Vegeta, but the man dissapeared. Vegeta flew back to the hotel room in a rage. He had a hardly sleepless night and he rushed to the match. TAPION VS MASKMAN yelled the announcer. Tapion took off his sword. #17 and him collided! Tapion caught a punch and Karate chopped 17's neck. He tripped 17 to the ground, flipped over and kicked the back of his head. 17 got wild and used his power blitz! "WHAT?! c-can he be...17?!" Yelled Android 18. 17 used Clone attack and created eight clones. One went to each side of the ring, and 4 others in the air. They all used photon wave on him and caused a big explosion. At the very end when the smoke began to clear all the 17's came back together and 17 was whole again. But Tapion wasnt scratched! He was using Bravery Sheild! However 17 used his speed and Broke Tapions's arm in a fraction of a second. Trunks was angry. But 17 did not really care. In fact, he just zoomed off to the city. The next day the next match started! Announcer: Okay! since its the semifinals we will start doing two matches daily! Each match will be shortened to 25 minutes. Do I make myself clear!? Okay... GO! On the left side: Chiaotzu on the right... Vegeta! Ready set. GO! "Okay puppet! Lets go!" Yelled Vegeta. Vegeta used his super explosive wave. Chiaotzu almost fell out of the ring but he countered with a Super Dodon ray! The blast was as big as a Super Kamehameha. But Vegeta flicked it off and it went into the sky and exploded. Vegeta used finger galick gun and won the match in 2:00's! "Well... it looked like we can have three matches today!" Yelled the announcer. Category:Fan Fiction